Sorted
by TheEvilGlaringHamster
Summary: The Sorting of a whole batch of next generation children entering Hogwarts. Includes non-canon sortings. Rated K to be safe. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about this story... Except for the non-canon characters and sortings... And the plot...
1. Allens, Nicole

"Allens, Nicole!"

A slightly tall girl began walking uneasily to the front of the great hall. She had long, straight dark brown hair that fell halfway down her back and pretty pale blue eyes that made it all too obvious that she was nervous. Her usually slightly tanned face was now pale white, and she was clearly shivering. She limply sat down on the hard wooden stool. Slowly, she placed the Sorting Hat on her head. She crossed her fingers tightly and smiled. She was ready to be Sorted.

_Nicole Allens... you're a muggleborn, right?_

**Um, yeah, I guess so...**

_Curious, curious. Your sister was sorted too._

**Er, yeah. Sophia's a witch.**

_Yes, and which house would you want to be in?_

**Erm, well... I guess, Ravenclaw? Sophia is there.**

_Well, you WOULD make a good Ravenclaw..._

**So I'm going to be a... Ravenclaw?**

_Yes. _

"RAVENCLAW!"


	2. Anderson, Bryce

"Anderson, Bryce!"

Bryce walked forward, confidently. He grinned, exposing his pure white, totally straight and perfect teeth. He had bright blue eyes and slightly overlong golden blonde hair that fell in slightly curly locks. He was oh so handsome. And of course, Bryce knew this.

He sat down on the stool, and flung the Sorting Hat on his head, somewhat carelessly, although in a rather elegant style.

_Anderson, Anderson... So you must be related to Jacob?_

**Yep. Jacob's my Dad.**

_No wonder. You're a lot like him._

**Yeah, I know. Dad ALWAYS says so.**

_But then, come to think of it, you're a lot like Sirius Black, too._

**Sirius? Who the heck is Sirius?**

_No one of your concern. His whole family was in Slytherin. Nearly._

**SLYTHERIN? No! Dad says I'm BORN to be in Gryffindor! He was! And YOU said I was like him! I'm not even LIKE that Sirius Black or whoever!**

_Um, excuse me, Sirius WAS a Gryffindor._

**Oh. I didn't know.**

_So, why do you hold something against Slytherin?_

**Well, Dad says that Gryffindor is WAY more fun. And that Slytherins are just cheaters.**

_Okay then, well, you aren't as similar to your dad as I thought._

**I AM like him! I AM!**

_No. You're, let's see, wiser than him._

**So you're saying I'm a RAVENCLAW?**

_No. You're wiser than Jacob, yes, but not wise enough for Ravenclaw..._

**Basically, you're just calling me DUMB.**

_No! I'm just saying you're better suited to..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Yes. Thank you.**


	3. Bentely, Benjamin

"Bentely, Benjamin!"

A boy with short, sandy hair and lots of frecklts began to walk up to the stool. He smiled back at Paul, whom he had met on the train. He looked "kind", somehow. Even his large brown eyes seemed to be smiling kindly.

"He's gonna be a Hufflepuff, alright." an older boy from Gryffindor said to his dark-haired friend. Ben sat on the stool, placed the large hat on his head, and smiled.

_Benjamin... What house would you like?_

**Well, I don't really know. But everyone says I'll get Hufflepuff.**

_So you mean EVERYONE is the Sorting Hat?_

**No! Of course not! You are!**

_Yes. And I don't think you should be in Hufflepuff._

**Okay then.**

"RAVENCLAW!"


	4. Brighton, Charlotte

"Brighton, Charlotte!"

A slighly plump girl with rosy, freckled cheeks, curly light brown hair, and hazel eyes sat on the wooden stooll smiling out at everyone one around her. Her eyes lingered for a moment on her older sister, Charmaine, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She put the hat on top of her head; it fell all the way down, covering her eyes.

_So, Charlotte, you're an easy one._

**Easy? Easy how?**

_As in easy to sort. I've already decided._

**Okay. Just sort me whenever you want. No hurry.**

_See? That just proves my point._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


	5. Charter, William

"Charter, William!"

"Good luck, Will!" William's best friend, Alex Doug, called from behind him. "Yeah, thanks..."

Willliam scampered up to the front, nervous. He sat down and flung the large hat over his head of dark brown hair. The brim fell oover his huge chestnut brown eyes, even though he was tall. He grinned at Alex, waiting to be sorted.

_So, Will, where do you want to go?_

**As in which house? Ravenclaw, I guess.**

_Why, Will? I was under the impression that you'd do well in Slytherin. _

**Slytherin? Seriously?**

_You mean you dislike Slytherin?_

**No, it's just that... well, I've NEVER imagined myself in Slytherin...**

_Oh well. At least now you'll have to. _

"SLYTHERIN!"

**Um, okay...**


	6. Darcy, Jeanne

"Darcy, Jeanne!"

Jeanne Darcy had fair, snow-white skin and pretty pitch-black hair that fell past her shoulders in long, wavy locks. She had beautiful ice-blue eyes that were large and somehow, mysterious. She was tall for her age, with long, slim legs. Stylishly, she strode up to the stool, and sat down rather gracefully, gently placing the Sorting Hat on her head.

_Phew! You're pretty easy to sort!_

**Yep, and I'm pretty sure I'll be sorted into Slytherin.**

_Yes, you're right! _

"SLYTHERIN!"

**I knew it!**


	7. Doug, Alex

"Doug, Alex!"

Alex Doug, flaming red-headed and small, walked up to the front. His pale brown eyes flashed in excitement. Excited to be sorted, he plunked himself down on the seat and stuffed the large hat on his head.

_Alex, I can sense your excitement..._

**Well, of course! You only get Sorted once.**

_But, I see, you're also nervous, worried..._

**I wanna be in the same house as Will, but...**

_But what?_

**But, you know, I don't think I really fit Slytherin. I'm more like a Gryff.**

_Well, that's right!_

"GRYFFINDOR!" _it is!_

**Oh well.**


	8. Evans, Elizabeth

"Evans, Elizabeth!"

The little sandy-blonde haired girl stepped up. She had pretty curly hair and dark brown eyes. She was a cute little girl, with cute little freckles.

Eager, she jammed the hat on her little head.

**Oh, Hat, please Sort me quick! I'm so, so, SO excited!**

_Yes, than you'd better be..._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

**Thank you, Hat!**


	9. Farrey, Carlos

"Farrey, Carlos!"

Carlos, a skinny boy with dark hair and matching eyes, walked up and sat himself on the stool. He placed the hat on his head. Ever since the muggleborn had found out he was a wizrd, he couldn't wait for the Sorting.

_Carlos Farrey, you're difficult to sort. Difficult indeed. _

**Um, well, if you say so, I guess.**

_Well,_ you're_ far too competitive for a Hufflepuff..._

**So, Slytherin, then?**

_No... You're not cunning enough for Slytherin..._

**So.. um...**

_You're smart, true, true..._

**Ravenclaw?**

_Nope... You don't seem wise enough..._

**How about Gryffindor?**

_No.. none of them really suit you perfectly..._

**So...?**

_You've got the traits of all the houses..._

**So can you just PLEASE sort me?**

_Okay then. Which house sounds best to you?_

**Oh! I can choose?**

_Yes, that's just about correct._

**Okay! Gryffindor, then!**

_Why Gryffindor?_

**I dunno... I like lions... They're brave, powerful...**

_Okay then, if you're sure._

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	10. Granger, Dylan

"Granger, Dylan!"

Dylan had brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had rosy, freckley cheeks and a wide grin. He waved at his sister, Danielle, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw three years ago, before putting on the Sorting Hat.

_I can see you want to go to Ravenclaw._

**Well, yes.**

_Why?_

**Well, Danielle's there. She says the Common Room and the people are nice.**

_Have YOU ever seen the Common Room?_

**No, sadly.**

_Well, at least NOW you'll get the chance to check it out for REAL!_

**You're serious?**

_Yes. You're now a..._

"RAVENCLAW!"


	11. Hathaway, Jenna

"Hathaway, Jenna!"

A small looking little girl with neat golden-blonde hair and ice blue eyes stepped up to the stool at the very front of the hall. Slightly nervously, she placed the huge Sorting Hat on her head.

_Jenna, where DO you want to go?_

**Um, Ravenclaw?**

_Why Ravenclaw, Jenna?_

**Well, erm, my whole family is in Ravenclaw, so...**

_So what?_

**So... it'd be nice to go there, too.**

_Oh, Jenna, you're quite clever, but I don't think you're a Ravenclaw..._

**Oh. Then which house do I belong in?**

"SLYTHERIN!"

**Okay, er, Hat...**


	12. Harris, Charles

"Harris, Charles!"

Charles had golden-brown curly hair and chocolate-coloured eyes. He was short for his age and he looked small and shy and meek. He walked up and tried on the Sorting Hat.

_Charles... Charles..._

**Yeah, so you know my name. What now?**

_Well, you're a hard one to Sort._

**Er, if you say so.**

_Plenty of bravery inside you, I see._

_Lots of determination... Ambition too..._

**Um, yeah, I guess...**

_No... Not yet... Let me think..._

**Um, aren't you already? Hat?**

_You're quite clever, too..._

**Um, seriously?**

_Yes, and then of course, you're loyal... And humble..._

**So... Well... Where ARE you going to Sort me?**

_Where do YOU want to go then?_

**Erm, you're giving ME a choice?**

_Well, in a way, yes. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, of Hufflepuff?_

**Okay then! I pick Hufflepuff!**

_Why Hufflepuff?_

**It sounds nicest. As in the name of the house.**

_So, basically, you like the SOUND of it?_

**Well, um, yep!**

_Don't you choose based on traits you like more?_

**I'm a MUGGLEBORN, Hat.**

_So?_

**So, I don't KNOW much about the houses.**

_Oh. I forgot._

**Well, I still say I like Hufflepuff.**

_Well then,_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" _it is._

**Ooh. Goodies.**


End file.
